


Sworn Brothers

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Pre-Rings, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2003-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

 

It was the beginning of the second age, not long after the fall of Gondolon as Elves count years. Elwing and Earendil passed to the west. Gil-Galad eventually came to the aid of Elrond and Elros and fostered them in Lindon. Morgoth had been defeated and the Valor gave to Elrond and Elros a choice to be judges among the elder kindred or the younger kindred. At the request of Gil-Galad that choice was stayed until they reached their majority at 100 years of age.

By this time Greenwood had long been the realm of Oropher and his wife Celedulan. Celedulan had died giving birth to her only child and son Thranduil. As deeply as Oropher loved Celedulan, he despised Thranduil to the same depth. It was known that Oropher bore the elfling little love and his only use for the child was as his heir. The true depth of his hatred remained unseen for too many years.

 


	2. Chapter one: Suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

It was mid-summer in Lindon. Elrond and Elros were approaching their fiftieth begetting day. Many Elves were gathered in Lindon for the summer solstice celebration. Among them would be Oropher and his son Thranduil. Thranduil had just turned twenty-five, two months ago. The twins had befriended him twenty years ago and took it upon themselves to look after him whenever he came to Lindon.

The day after the arrival of the guests Elrond and Elros were swimming in a near by pond. The pond was in a shaded area and the breeze coming off the water was cooling.

Thranduil was sent to the pond to join Elrond and Elros, while his father met with the other Elf Lords and spoke of important matters. Before Thranduil left Oropher took him aside and warned him that if he took off his shirt or let anyone even glimpse the marks on his back the consequences would be dire. He then handed the elfling a book and suggested he read it in the shade of a tree.

Glorfindel who had returned from the Halls of Mandos two years prior and was readjusting to life, was given the task of seeing to it Thranduil found the pond safely. Glorfindel had been reembodied two only two years and found the elfling’s questions mind boggling.  
  
“Why don’t you ask your Adar?” asked Glorfindel.

“Ada doesn’t like it when I ask questions, he gets angry,” said the elfling. “You’re not angry are you?”

Glorfindel smiled gently at the elfling, “Nay, I’m not angry with you, Pen-neth. You do not ask questions that would merit anger. I only regret that I cannot answer them at the moment.”

“Ok,” said Thranduil as he hugged the older and taller elf around the waist.

Something about Thranduil’s behavior seemed out of place. He wasn’t acting like a normal elfling his age should. Glorfindel decided to take his suspicions to Gil-Galad. By this time they had reached the pond. Glorfindel spoke to the twins in Quenyan, which Thranduil did not understand yet.

“King Oropher is discussing important matters with Gil-Galad, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, Would you two watch Thranduil?” said Glorfindel. He did not use Gil-Galad’s title as High King with the twins because they saw him as a father and Glorfindel saw him as a friend. Then he added. “Watch him closely; there is something odd about his behavior. I think someone has been mistreating him. I will go and report my suspicions to Gil-Galad as soon as I can.”

“Of course not,” Elros replied using the same language.  
“Thranduil, come and join us,” said Elrond in Thranduil’s native Sindaran.

“N-no thank you,” said Thranduil. “I’d rather read.”

“Alright, but don’t go far,” said Elrond. “We’re supposed to keep an eye on you.”

This behavior struck both Glorfindel and the twins as odd. Glorfindel went to speak with Gil-Galad. Elrond and Elros went back to swimming while keeping an eye on the younger elfling they were supposed to watch. Elrond knew something was bothering him. Though he was still fifty years from his majority he had already reached physical maturity and was developing healer’s intuition.

“Come in Thranduil,” said Elros as he splashed his brother. “The water’s fine.”

“N-no thank you,” said Thranduil, not wanting them to see the scars and bruises on his back.

Elros gave Elrond a worried look.

“He’s hiding something,” said Elrond to Elros mentally. Elves who shared a close bond such as siblings, parents, children or spouses did not need words to communicate. The fact that they were identical twins intensified this bond. “I’ve never seen him this shy or hesitant unless adults were around.”

“I think you’re right,” Elros replied. “He looks like he wants to but is afraid to.”

Thranduil sat under the shade of a nearby tree, reading a book on the early days of the first age. He wished he could join them, but was afraid of what Oropher.

“Something isn’t right,” Elros continued, “But I don’t know what?”

“I think I know,” said Elrond remembering an incident eleven years ago. “Remember the time he got honey all over his shirt and he wouldn’t let us help him change or even be in the room while he struggled to change his shirt.”

This made sense to both of them, as they only wore their leggings. The twins suggested that Thranduil come in with his shirt on, just remove his tunic and shoes. Thranduil agreed to this and was soon in the pond with the twins. Thranduil had never been swimming before and could only go into the deeper parts of the pond when supported by Elrond or Elros.

“I hate being short,” he said.

“Don’t be in such a hurry to grow up, little one,” said Elrond. “When you’re grown you’ll miss being held like this.

“Did your Ada hold you when you were little?” asked Thranduil.

“He did,” said Elros. “Doesn’t your Ada hold you?”

Thranduil shook his head no. “Only you two and my nanny have ever picked my up. Ada made her leave. He said that I was too old to be picked up or to have a nanny.”

“Well you are started to get to heavy to be picked up,” said Elrond. “But I don’t know about too old to be held. Lady Galadriel and Gil-Galad still hug Elros and me.”

“Your Ada used to hug your Nana before she left,” said Elros. “I bet he misses being held by her and doesn’t want to admit it.”

“Ada said that I made Nana go away,” said Thranduil.

“I’d like to make your Ada go away,” thought Elrond, beginning to think that Oropher was the one mistreating Thranduil.

 

 


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Chapter two: Discovery

The Valar were not unaware of Oropher's mistreatment of his son. Ulmo most of all watched after this elfling. In his heart he devised a way to rescue Thranduil from his father. All he had to do was get that shirt off of him so the twins would see the extent to which he had been hurt. Ulmo watched as the three elflings swam in the pond. As he did so, he had water plants tangle themselves in Thranduil's shirt.

Thranduil went under, but did not come back up. Elrond was the first to reach him. He saw that a thorny plant had entangled itself into the elfling's shirt. He tried to get the shirt off, but couldn't.

"His shirt is caught on something! I can't get it off!" said Elrond. "Get your knife from the shore!"

Elros swam to the shore, retrieved his knife and returned.

"You hold him, I'll get rid of the shirt," he said.

Elrond held Thranduil still, as Elros cut away the shirt. The twins pulled him up. When Thranduil reached the surface he gasped for air. He had never been so frightened in his short life. He clung to Elrond as the three of them made it to the shore.

"Are you alright?" asked Elros.

"I am alive," said Thranduil. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Tis nothing, Mellon Nin," said Elros. Elros got a good look at Thranduil's back and did not like what he saw. "Elrond" he said to his brother telepathically. "Look at his back. Do you think that is what he has been hiding? I've never seen anything like that on an elfling."

Elrond looked at Thranduil's back and did not like it either. There were welts and bruises from recent beatings and scars from old ones.

"Thranduil, where did you get those marks on your back?" asked Elrond.

"N-nowhere," he said.

"He's lying," Elrond said to Elros.

"I know, but why?" asked Elros. "Why didn't he tell us and who is he protecting?"

"Last time I saw something like this; it was one of the human children Gil-Galad had taken in," said Elrond. "His father had been beating him with a leather belt."  
  
"You don't think…?" asked Elros, who was shocked by the very thought of it.

"Oropher has a terrible temper, and bears little love for his son," said Elrond. "Galadriel is here for the midsummer celebration. I think we should tell her."

"Agreed," said Elros, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him. "Only what do we do to protect him in the meantime?"

"You watch him, I'll go tell the lady," said Elrond.

"Ok," said Elros. He turned to Thranduil and spoke aloud, "Thranduil, I have something I want to show you. It's in my room and I have an old shirt I've out grown. You can use that until you can get cleaned up and change clothes."

Thranduil nodded shyly as he stood in dripping leggings. He toweled off as best he could before putting on his shoes and tunic. His now ruined shirt remained in the pond. Elrond and Elros gathered up the rest of their things. Ulmo watched the three elflings leave, confidant that Oropher's misdeeds would be uncovered.

(A/N this is posted 7/17/03 More Reviews please

Eelectric diva: Thanks for your review. I should have known you were only joking about the prologue.

Pilot3001 you're not the only one who is tired of Thranduil being painted as the bad guy. I think that in the Hobbit he only wishes to protect his people.

Willow Thanks for the review. Hope you like this one.


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Chapter Three: Intervention

 

Elros took Thranduil back to the room he shared with Elrond to show the younger elf what he was going to show him. Though Thranduil did not know it Elros also intended to hide Thranduil there until Oropher could be dealt with. When they got there they both saw something they did not want to see. Thranduil froze with fear at the sight of his father. Elros just glared at him. Oropher was holding the now ruined and wet shirt that Thranduil had worn that day.

“Couldn’t obey a simple order could you?” asked Oropher. “I thought I had taught you better than that?”

Oropher backhanded Thranduil across the face. When Elros saw this he jumped Oropher.

“That’s enough!” said an elf.

Meanwhile Elrond ran straight for where Galadriel and Celeborn were.

“Hello Elrond,” said Galadriel before she saw the look on his face. “I thought you were swimming with your brother.”

“We were, then Thranduil came by and we asked him to join us,” said Elrond. He explained the situation to her.

“Oropher!” said Galadriel and Celeborn thought she was going to yell. “Alright where is he? Thranduil that is,” she said softly.

“Elros took him to our room to watch him,” said Elrond.

“Good thinking,” said Galadriel.

She and Celeborn rose to go to the twins’ room. Just then they saw Gil-Galad forcing Oropher into the room, with his arm twisted behind his back and Thranduil was not far behind being coaxed in by Elros. Galadriel looked at Gil-Galad.

“What happened?” she asked.

“I caught him in the act,” said Gil-Galad. “Take a look at Thranduil’s face. When Glorfindel told me that he suspected something was wrong, I decided to investigate, but I never imagined I’d find this. Our kin see children as the blessings of the Valar and Dwarves see them as Aule’s blessing, never treating children thus. Only the very worst of the race of men do this!”

Galadriel looked at the bruise forming over Thranduil’s right eye and swore she was going to make Oropher suffer.

“You had better have a good explanations for that,” said Galadriel to Oropher.

Oropher stated that Thranduil had gotten what he deserved for his disobedience, nothing more and nothing less, but Galadriel knew the truth. She knew that Oropher blamed Thranduil for his mother’s death.

“You are not an elf, Oropher! I swear when you were made Eru made a little mistake in your making,” said Galadriel, letting everyone know she was NOT happy. “Thranduil, please turn around and let me see the rest of you.”

Thranduil was ashamed of the scars on his back and didn’t want to. He tried to back away.

“Thranduil, please let me see them,” said Galadriel.

Elros placed his hand on the younger elfling’s shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Elros took his hand and held it as Thranduil let Galadriel see his back.

“This child is being removed from your care, Oropher ,” said Galadriel, “and that’s final!”

Galadriel motioned to Celeborn to look at what she saw. Celeborn took one look at the elfling’s back and wanted to kill Oropher.

“Oropher, you are leaving in the morning without your child,” said Gil-Galad. “I’d call a council of elders against you, but there is no one else to rule Greenwood and Thranduil is too young to take the throne.”

Galadriel told Thranduil to pack his things, that he was coming to stay with her and Celeborn. She planned to talk to him when she felt he was ready. Thranduil looked at her with surprise. She was taking him in despite what he had done to merit such beatings, or he thought he did. All his life Oropher had told him that he didn’t deserve to be an elfling, let alone his heir. Galadriel knew his thoughts and took him to the room she stayed in to talk.

“Thranduil, I want to know why you think your father does this to you,” said Galadriel.

“Because I did something bad,” said Thranduil, “or didn’t pay attention to my lessons or forgot my chores.” Thranduil proceeded to list things that an elfling wouldn’t even get a slap on the wrist for and chores that were the work of grown elves.

“What Oropher did was not your fault,” said Galadriel. “If you deserved being hurt because of the simplest of things then every elfling would. As for those chores they are the work of an adult elf. When did you get a chance to play?”

“Not often, only when I was with Elrond or Elros. Adar said that because I was prince I was held to a higher standard than common elflings,” said Thranduil. “He said that if I let anyone see my shame (he meant his scars) he’d throw me in the dungeons for a week.”

Thranduil started crying like the elfling he was supposed to be. Galadriel took him in her arms, careful of the scars on his back.

“Thranduil, your father is a sick elf. No one, even a prince, should have to go through what you went through. In fact, until now I’ve only heard of humans doing this. Your father is wrong. You are the sweetest, kindest elfling I know.”

“Come now,” said Galadriel “Let me tend that eye, so it will heal faster.”

He nodded and followed her. Galadriel got some herbs and water and treated the large bruise over his eye, then went to ask the twins if they would come to Lorien to help Thranduil adjust.

“Elros and I were about to ask you the same thing,” said Elrond.

“We want to help our friend,” said Elros.

“Well then, it’s official,” said Galadriel.


	5. Chapter 4 Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

The three of them went to Gil-Galad to tell him of their plans and ask his approval. Gil Galad agreed with their plans and gave them his approval.

“It is good that you are willing to do this to help your friend. Loyalty and commitment are signs of maturity,” said Gil-Galad. “I suggest you ready; you will leave as soon as the summer celebrations are over. Galadriel, Celeborn, I hope that you will stay for celebration, I’m sure the elflings wouldn’t want to miss it.”

“Aye, we will,” said Celeborn. “A hasty departure is the last thing Thranduil needs.”

Elrond and Elros went to prepare for the journey. Galadriel gave Celeborn a look. She had hoped to get Thranduil to Lothlorien as soon as possible, but she knew he was correct.

“How fares the elfling?” asked Gil-Galad. “I have seen many human children blame themselves for their parents’ actions. I have done my best to help the ones I find. Yet, despite my best efforts, some go on to become child abusers themselves.”

“He has to be told it wasn’t his fault,” said Galadriel. “I treated the eye. I’m sure Celeborn will treat the marks on his back when the elfling bathes tonight. Then the full extent of his injuries can be seen more clearly.”

“Some of those scares are old and though they will fade, they will never leave him,” said Gil-Galad.

Galadriel nodded.

“I think, if looks could kill, Greenwood would be with out a king,” Gil-Galad commented dryly. “And even the Valar would not be able to find the responsible party.”

“I think the Valar would not be celebrating over this,” said Galadriel.

“Nor do I think they would mourn Oropher’s demise,” said Gil-Galad. “But the only elf Oropher wronged was Thranduil. His people are very loyal to him. “

“I think he has wronged the whole Elvin race,” said Galadriel. “I have never seen anything so horrid in my life.”

“You have not seen those who Morgoth held imprisoned with in the dungeons of Angband,” said Gil-Galad darkly.

“You will not tell me!” said Galadriel. “I have had enough horrid images for one day.”

“Nay, dear lady, I do not wish to remember,” was all Gil-Galad would say about that and Galadriel was relieved. “What do we do about Oropher, we cannot afford to estrange him or his people. Taking his son from his, what a major blow to his pride, was not enough.”

“Has he said as much?” asked Galadriel.

“No, but I know him,” said Gil-Galad. “Or I thought I knew him.”

“I think you are right,” said Galadriel. “I have an idea. Have him give up his parental authority over Thranduil. But how do get him to do so is another matter.”

“I know how,” said Celeborn who had been silent until then. “Leave it to me, I will be back with in an hour.”

Galadriel nodded and left him to it.


	6. Chapter 5: Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

It didn't take five minutes for Celeborn to find Oropher. He knew where he'd be, preparing to leave. Most likely plotting an attempt to take Thranduil with him, despite what Gil-Galad had said.

"What do you want, coward?" said Oropher. "Don't think I haven't noticed how you hide behind your wide and your 'non-violent philosophy'. I'm ashamed to call you kinsman."

"No Oropher, it is I who should be ashamed to call you kinsman," said Celeborn. "I only pray that my cousin does not find out what you have done to her only child."

"How dare you bring Celedulan into this?" said Oropher.

"How dare you blame an innocent for her death?" replied Celeborn.

"I don't have time for this, Coward, what do you want?" demanded Oropher.

Oropher was bringing to exhaust Celeborn's patience.

"I want you to formally and permanently surrender your parental authority over Thranduil to me," said Celeborn.

A smirk crossed Oropher's lips as an idea came to his mind. He believed he had come up with a way to keep Thranduil and humiliate Celeborn at the same time. Oropher had always believed Celeborn to be a coward and a weakling. First he hid behind his cousin then his wife. The truth was Celeborn had sought since the time of his majority to stand on his own. It was Celedulan who unintentionally thwarted these attempts. Celeborn loved his cousin, but he found her presence smothering at times. Right up until the day he married, she treated him like an elfling.

"I can't believe you're serious," said Oropher.

"I am," said Celeborn. "I will not leave until you relinquish your authority over the elfling."

"Very well then," said Oropher. "Meet me in the training grounds in fifteen minutes. I challenge you to unarmed combat. If I win Thranduil comes with me. If you win, which is highly unlikely, I will relinquish my authority over Thranduil."

Celeborn agreed. Oropher had always underestimated Celeborn, but Celeborn would not make the same mistake as Oropher. Fifteen minutes later Oropher met on the training grounds. With Celeborn, Gil-Galad and Glorfindel had come as witnesses. Gil-Galad had every confidence in Celeborn's skill; otherwise he would not have allowed this. He had fought Celeborn once as a young elf. Celeborn had accidentally insulted the young elf and apologized, but the hot tempered Noldo would not accept the apology. Celeborn had held back, at the time he could have seriously hurt the young Noldo, but did not. Celeborn chose to simply defend himself instead of attacking; he blocked everything Gil-Galad threw at him until the young elf's anger exhausted itself. Celeborn would not be so forgiving with Oropher. With Oropher came two elves from Greenwood.

"Oropher, I'll give you one last chance to back out. No one will think any less of you," said Celeborn.

"Why don't you back out, Celeborn," said Oropher. "I already know you're a coward and a weakling.

Gil-Galad reached for his sword. Anyone who insulted his friends like that would have to deal with him. His hand was already upon the hilt when Celeborn raised his hand and motioned for him to stop.

"Swords are not needed here, mellon nin," said Celeborn. "I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this myself."

Gil-Galad released his grip on the hilt. Celeborn and Oropher entered the sparing area. Once the combat began, Celeborn decided to make a point to Oropher by focusing on blocking his moves. After a minute or two Celeborn attracted Oropher with speed that only and elf could have followed. With in minutes Oropher was on the ground a bloody mess. The Greenwood Elves took their king back to his appointed room.

"M'lord, shall I have a healer sent to Oropher?" asked Glorfindel.

"Yes, please, I want him hale enough to travel by morning," said Gil- Galad. "And Mellon nin, have I not told you that I wish no formality between us?"

"You have, about 823 times so far," said the younger elf.

"Then make this the 824th and I hope the last time," said Gil-Galad gently.

After Gil-Galad left, Celeborn put his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder reassuringly.

"I'll send Evenyatare," said Celeborn. "She is my apprentice." Celeborn was in addition to being a powerful Elf Lord, he was also a healer.

"Do you think it wise to send someone inexperienced?" asked Glorfindel.

"Oropher is not seriously injured and Evie can hold her temper when she has to," said Celeborn catching the real meaning behind Glorfindel's question.


	7. .Chapter 6 Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

After healing the injuries of King Oropher of Greenwood, Evenyatare of Lorien slipped him a sleeping draft that assured he wouldn't wake until morning. This was done to ensure the safety of a certain elfling. Tonight there would be fireworks as had not been seen since the fall of Angband twenty five years ago. Thranduil was placed in the keep of Elrond and Elros. The twins were very protective of the younger elfling.

There was a group of Dwarves from the recently established city of Khazad- dum in Moria. They were on relatively friendly terms with the Noldor elves, but relations with the Sindar were uneasy at best. Two young dwarflings named Fror and Gror had come with their parents. They were friends of the twins. Sometime during the festivities the twins spotted them.

"Mae govanan, Fror and Gror," said Elrond. "Come and meet our friend Thranduil of Greenwood."

"Well met to you aw well Elrond and Elros," said Gror to the twins.

"Well met Thranduil of Greenwood," said Fror to Thranduil who was hiding behind Elrond.

"A bit shy isn't he?" said Gror.

"Thranduil has had a rough time lately, he's recently been taken from his father," said Elrond.

"So this is the princeling Lady Galadriel told us about," said Gror.

"We have heard of his predicament," said Fror. "There is no need to hide from us little one."

"Little one!" said Thranduil indignantly. "I'm just as tall as you! Besides Galion told me about what dwarflings do to elves. I have no desire to be tickled silly!"

Fror and Gror laughed at the elfling's response. "T'is true, when given half a chance, we do enjoy tickling not just elves but men too. We just came from tickling Lord Celeborn silly. He seemed to be worrying too much about something, that's how we caught him off guard," said Gror.

"But fear naught," said Fror. "We made an agreement with the twins. We don't tickle them and they don't prank us. Since you're their friend we'll make the same agreement with you."

"Agreed," said Thranduil who was no longer hiding. What Thranduil didn't know is Lady Galadriel had warned Fror and Gror against tickling Thranduil. What Fror and Gror didn't know was that Thranduil was actually a very well behaved elfling. "So which one of you is Fror and which is Gror."

"I am Fror," said the one with the red hair. "This is my younger brother Gror." Fror indicated he brown haired dwarf beside him.

"Perhaps we should tell him about the other agreement we have with the twins," said Gror. "We agree to use the Elvin greeting when in Elvin lands."

"In exchange we agree to use the Dwarvin greeting in Dwarvin lands," said Elros.

"What's that?" asked Thranduil.

"If we had met in Dwarvin lands we would have greeted you, 'Fror and Gror at your service,'" said Gror.

"One of us would have replied 'At yours and your families,'" said Elrond.

Dwarflings do not have their beards yet, but as Fror and Gror were only a couple of years from their majority they had the beginnings of beards.

"I've never met anyone who wasn't an elf before," said Thranduil. "I don't mean to be rude, but why do you have hair on your face?"

The hair was so that only an elf would notice it.

"We are beginning to get our beards. Though we will not be allowed to let them grow until we reach our coming of age." said Fror. "Fror Dwarves beards are a sign of adulthood. Dwarves are the children of Aule and he was partial to beards I think. Like elves braid their hair a certain way to indicate that they have reached their majority."

"Well male Dwarves do," said Gror. "Contrary to certain rumors female dwarves do not have beards."

"I don't know much about Dwarves or Men," said Thranduil. "My adar did not approve of associating with mortals."

"You have a lot to learn," said Fror.

"And we'll be glad to teach you, Little One," said Gror. Thranduil scowled at being called "Little One" again. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the party."


	8. Chapter seven: comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

That night Celeborn bathed Thranduil before putting the elfling to bed. As he removed the elfling's shirt he noticed the elfling was unnaturally thin. He had not noticed this before because he was so focused on the bruises. The ribcage was clearly visible underneath his skin. The child was skin and bones. Celeborn wondered when the last time the child had a decent meal or a good nights sleep. He looked into his eyes and wondered what nightmares plagued the child's dreams.

Celeborn lifted Thranduil and put him into the tub. He had filled the bath with warm water and had crushed healing herbs into the water like athelas, chamomile, and aloe. Celeborn also used he own abilities as a healer on the elfling.

After Thranduil was pulled from the bath, dried and dressed for bed, Elrond and Elros came to take the elfling to spend the night in their room. Celeborn had expected no less. The twins had been loathe to allow their younger friend to be taken from their sight. When one of the servants had come to take the child the twins had chased her off. While Celeborn had bathed the elfling, Gil-Galad scolded the twins.

The twins took Thranduil to their quarters. It was five times larger than the tiny room Thranduil once had in Greenwood. To Thranduil it looked enormous. The twins slept in bunk beds. Elrond had the top bunk and Elros the bottom.

"I think Thranduil should stay with you," said Elrond. "In case he falls out of bed."

"I won't fall out of bed," protested Thranduil. "I haven't done that since I was fifteen!" Fifteen was about 6 in human terms.

"Looks like you've been told," said Elros.

"Looks like someone put a trundle bed in here for Thranduil," said Elrond. Elrond pointed out a small, portable, but comfortable bed. "Guess this is where you'll be sleeping tonight., don't hesitate to wake us."

"Pleasant dreams little one," said Elros.

Elros and Elrond hugged the elfling and tucked him into bed. Elros have him his old velveteen bunny to sleep with. It wasn't long before Thranduil's mind wandered the path of elven dreams. Once the twins saw that he was resting peacefully they too went to sleep.

Some time later that night the twins were awakened by Thranduil's voice. He was talking and from what he was saying they could tell his dreams had turned unpleasant.

"Ada saes daro!" said the elfling. Just as Elros was about to wake him, Thranduil gave a peircing scream.

"Thranduil, wake up!" said Elros. "Wake up, you're safe." Thranduil woke up and jumped into Elros's arms. "Shhh Penn Neth, you're safe it was just a dream."

"What's wrong?" asked Elrond looking at the frightened elfling. Thranduil was shaking, tears ran down his face. "Did something happen in your dreams to frighten you?" Thranduil nodded. "Saes, tell us."

"I though Ada came and took me away," said Thranduil. "I though he took me back to Greenwood and threw me in the dungeons."

"It was just a dream," said Elros. "You're safe. Do you want to stay the rest of the night with me?"

Thranduil nodded. Just then Galadriel, Celeborn, Gil-Galad and Glorfindel entered the room. In their sleep they had forgotten that Oropher had been slipped a sleeping draft. They all though he was trying to kidnap the elfling.

"It's alright. It was just a dream, Thranduil had a nightmare," said Elrond.

"I'm sorry I woke you, saes, don't be angry with me," said Thranduil.

"We're not angry with you," said Galadriel. "We came because we though you were hurt or in trouble."

"Ai, I forgot. Evie slipped him a sleeping draft. Oropher won't wake till morning," said Glorfindel.

"Lucky him," said Gil-Galad. "Glorfindel, see if the healers have some dreamless sleeping potion. Gil-Galad went to bed as Glorfindel went to get the potion from the healers.

"Thranduil, do you have bad dreams often?" asked Celeborn. Thranduil nodded. "What happened when you had bad dreams?"

"At first my Adar would punish me for waking. Then Galion had be put in the servants quarters where my father wouldn't hear me. From then on Galion gave me warm milk and honey on bread when I had bad dreams," said Thranduil. "Galion wasn't the only one to help me. My nana's friend dernhelm tried to stop Adar from hitting me once. She was put on boarder patrol. I don't remember her real name. Everyone called her Dernhelm. Most people didn't realize she was a her." Thranduil broke down in a fit of giggles.

Glorfindel returned to the room with the potion. He was astonished by what he saw. "Lord Celeborn, truly you are a healer among healers. When I left this room the elfling was crying and shaking with fear. Now he is laughing as if he had naught a care in Arda, or have you switched elfling while I was gone?"

"Nay tis the same elfling," said Celeborn. "What you see is the result of a few pleasant memories. Thranduil has some allies in Greenwood it seems."

"Here's the dreamless sleeping potion ," said Glorfindel. "Give it to him when he stops giggling long enough to take it."


	9. Chapter 8 Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

The elves from Greenwood elft the next morning and were gone before Thranduil awoke. He had spent the night in Elros' Bed clinging to the older elfling. The bottle of sleeping potion Glorfindel had brought lay by the bed empty.

"Alright you two get up!" said Elrond. "Get up or we'll miss breakfast! Valar knows Thranduil weighs little enough as it is!"

"My dear brother you are only fifty years old and you already cluck like an old hen!" said Elros. "I feel sorry for any children the Valar may decide to bless you with."

"Pbht!" came Elrond's reply as he stuck his tounge out at his twin.

Thranduil got out of bed, still disorinted by the dreamless sleeping potion. Elrond and Elros helped him dress. When they pulled off his nightshirt they noticed his ribs were clearly visible beneath his skin. Thranduil was underweight even for an elfling.

"What has he been eating?" asked Elrond, speaking in Quenyan so Thranduil didn't understand what he said.

"Not much by the looks of it," said Elros. "Considering what we know, I think he's been too stressed to eat."

"Are you sure Oropher didn't starve him?" asked Elrond.

"I don't think Oropher cared to see to it his son ate," said Elros. "But I am sure from what I heard Gailon saw to it Thranduil had food. I just think he couldn't hold it down."

"You may be right," said Elrond.

By the time they arrived in the dinning hall Elrond went to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and told them what he had seen that morning. Celeborn told the elfling that he had already noticed and out take care of the problem. Thranduil found is appitite that morning. Some of the Lindon elves asked if Oropher had starved the elfling. Gil-Galad suspected as much, but brushed aside their questions.

"He's only twenty-five and still growing."

Few elves believed that there was more to this than the High King let on, but none wanted to question him. There was also the question of why had Oropher left and Thranduil stayed behind. Gil-Galad informed the curious, that this was none of their concern. Gil-Galad, Celeborn and Galadriel had decided descresion was best for the elfling. They wanted him to have a normal childhood, not be the object of pity. They also wanted to protect him from unwanted and unwarrented stares. Only those who needed to know would be told the truth.

After breakfast the twins had archery pratise. Thranduil pouted when he was told that he was too young. Elrond and Elros tried to perswade Glrofindel to let him come anyway. Gror and Fror volunteered to watch Thranduil while the twins were in pratise. The twins were very adiment about not leaving Thranduil anywhere or with anyone.

"Oropher left this morning with the other Greenwood elves," said Glorfindel. "He's not going to vanish in the two hours you have archery pratice."

"When can I start learning archery?" asked Thranduil.

"In another twenty years, then you'll be old enough," said Glrofindel. "Your foster parents would have my head if I let you anywhere near the pratice fields at your age!"

Fror and Gror managed to take Thranduil out to the gardens as Glorfindel marched the twins out to the archery field..


	10. Chapter nine Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Fror and Gror watched the elfling play among the trees, sometimes they joined in on a game of tag. Fror and Gror had never been able to keep up with Elrond and Elros very well. However since Thranduil was younger and closer to their height they were able to keep up with him. Thranduil decided to make for the trees, however Gror caught him first.

"We promised Elrond and Elros we'd keep an eye on you," said Gror. "That means no going where we cannot follow."

"Have you ever tried to climb a tree?" asked Thranduil innocently.

"No," said Fror.

"Then how do you know you can't do it?" asked Thranduil.

"Dwarves do not belong in trees, just like elves do not belong in caves," said Fror.

"You might not be as nimble in the trees as an elf, but you can at least try," said Thranduil. "The trees won't mind."

"How do you know?" asked Gror.

"Because they say so," said Thranduil. "The trees have voices of their own and can speak to those who will listen. They like you. You're not like most dwarves, you don't carry axes."

"How would you know that," said Fror.

"The trees know, they told me," said Thranduil.

"The axes of the dwarves are for slaying orcs not felling tress," said Gror. "Tell them that."

"They can hear you," said Thranduil. "Come, I will help you up."

They reluctantly consented to at least try. Thranduil did not stray far from his friends as they got used to being in the trees. After archery practice Elrond and Elros caught up with their friend and were astonished by what they saw.

"Now I have seen everything!" said Elrond. "We have been trying to get these two to follow us into the trees for decades. How did you manage it?"

"You're friend can speak with the trees," said Fror. "And he is very persuasive."

"The Sindar and Silvan elves have a very close relationship with nature," said Elros. "But I've only heard of the Silvan elves talking to the trees."

"Both Sindar and Silvan elves can talk to the trees," said Thranduil. "Only the trees don't talk to my Ada anymore. They said that they are angry with him, but won't tell me why."

"Gee I wonder why," said Elrond sarcastically.

Just then Fror and Gror's father Nali showed up and asked them why they were climbing trees like elflings. Thranduil told him that they had followed him into the trees and why and asked him not to be angry with them. Nali recognized the little princling as Galadriel's foster son.

"Of course I am not angry with them," said Nali. "Now that I know they were acting out of friendship. You must be a very special elfling, because my sons would not leave the ground for just any elf."

"He isn't just any elf, he can talk with the trees!" said Gror.

"Now I've heard everything, talking trees," said Nali. "Next thing you'll tell me is they can walk too!"

"But they can,. When I passed by Fangorn I saw them move!" said Thranduil.

"You have quite an imagination princling," said Nali.

"I didn't imagine it!" protested Thranduil.

"If Thranduil says he saw trees move, I believe him," said Elros.

"Trees do not move, but Ents do and they look a lot like trees," said Celeborn.

"Lord Celeborn, do you not make any sound while you walk?" asked Nali who was startled by the unexpected voice.

"What are Ents?" asked the twins.

"They are tree herders and The Shepards of the Forrest," said Celeborn. "They are also strange folk, very dangerous and protective of their trees. Do not go looking for them."

"It's time for you to get down from the trees and go get ready for supper," said Celeborn. "Lunch was skipped, supper is being served early because of the last night of the festival is to night. You don't want to miss it?"

"No," said Thranduil as he climbed down from the tree. Just then Celebrian, Celeborn's daughter, came out to tell her father that she had readied a bath for the small elfling.

"So this is the princling," said Celebrian. "He's so cute!"

"Do you think we should rescue him?" asked Elrond.

"Before or after she smothers him with affection?" asked Elros.

"Hush, you two! The poor dear has probably been starved for affection and a few other things," said Celebrian.

"I'd better get the little one inside before his bath water gets cold," said Celeborn. "And the rest of you children should get yourselves ready for supper, all five of you."

Celebrian, Elrond, Elros, Fror and Gror headed Lord Celeborn's words and headed inside.


	11. Chapter 10 Lothlorien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

The next day Galadriel, Celeborn and four elflings began their journey to Lothlorien. Fror and Gror had to go home, to Moria, but Fror invited the elflings to his coming of age, which would be that autumn. Once the reached Lothlorien they were spotted by three March Wardens; Rumil, Haldir and Orphin.

"Oh no, not those two again!" said Haldir.

"Come off it, you were worse than the two of them combined when you were their age," said Rumil. "And you continue to carry a streak of mischief well into your majority, dear brother. So do not complain about the twins."

"I had to make up for Orphin, I've never seen a more well behaved elfling in my entire life," said Haldir. "I only wish I knew what you had been like as an Elfling."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing, Muindor," said Orphon in mock offence.

"That, Muindor, is the privilege of being the eldest," said Rumil.

"I wonder who the little one ridding with Lord Celeborn is," said Orphin. "He couldn't be anymore than 15."

"We will find out soon enough," said Rumil. "Come on you two. Rumil went to greet his lord and lady. "Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, welcome on your safe return. Who is the little one with you?"

"This is Prince Thranduil of Greenwood," said Celeborn holding the sleeping child.

"Nay, this cannot be. Thranduil is twenty-five as well as malnourished and mistreated," said Celeborn who trusted Rumil completely. "He is our foster son no and I intend to see that he receives the love and care he needs."

"I am sure he will," said Rumil who was shocked that Oropher had mistreated his own son. "How long has this abuse gone on?"

"I suspect since the child could walk," said Celeborn. "It seem that the Oropher I once knew and respected died from grief caused by his wife's passing."

"We all knew he had changed for the worse, however nine of us suspected this," said Galadriel.

"My lord, perhaps it would be better if you did not have to manage both a horse and a sleeping child," said Haldir.

Haldir lead Lord Celeborn's horse, allowing him to cradle the child with both arms. Celeborn allowed him to do this, because Haldir acted out of concern for his well being and the well being of the little one.

It was late when they arrived at Caras Galadhon. Rumil went to stable the horse as Orphin and a few others too the elflings things to their rooms.

"Do you remember where your room is?" asked Galadriel. There was a guest room, appointed to the twins for their stays here.

"Yes," they said.

"Take Thranduil to your room," said Galadriel. "He will stay with you tonight. Tomorrow he will be moved to a room of his own." The twins pouted. "No pouting, Thranduil needs to learn to sleep on his own. He won't always have you to look after him."


	12. Chapter 11: Haldir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Haldir had shared some lembas with the small elfling, but he wanted to make sure the little one had wanted to make sure he had something more substantial on his stomach.

"My lady, shall I take the elflings to the kitchen to get them some supper?" asked Haldir.

"Yes and have would you have something sent to Celeborn and me," said Galadriel.

"As you wish," said Haldir as he took the four elflings to the kitchen.

"Haldir is being unusually nice to us," said Elrond to his brother telepathically. "I wonder what he is up to?"

"Most likely he doesn't want Thranduil to feel singled out, so he's treating us all the same," said Elros. "Though I wonder if he is still sore about the peppers we put in his lembas the last visit."

"Or the fact that we dyed his hair with beet juice," said Elrond.

When they got to the kitchen, Haldir took the twins aside for a little talk.

"Alright you two, Thranduil is an innocent little elfling. I don't want you two getting him involved in your mischief," said Haldir.

"We won't be any worse and influence on him than you were on us," said Elrond.

"We learned half our pranks from you when we were little," said Elros.

"Don't forget how you used to use us as pawns in your pranks against Gil-Galad," said Elrond.

"Or the time you used us to get at Maglor's harp," added Elros.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where he is," said Elrond.

"Erestor, told me that he wanders the shores singing laments," said Elros.

"This is going to be a long month," though Haldir, which was the usually length of the twins stay.

When they rejoined the others Haldir prepared a light meal for the elflings and had some dinner sent to his lord and lady. He spent some of this time talking to Thranduil and got to know the elfling.  
"Haldir, Thranduil said that he could talk to the trees," said Elrond. "I though only the Silvan could do that."

"Lord Celeborn is Sindar," said Haldir. "Though the Sindar call themselves the Edhil."

"The trees talk to Lord Celeborn?" asked Thranduil. "They stopped talking to my adar."

"I'm not surprised," said Haldir. "Most likely their angry at him. Trees love elves and they get very angry when an elf or especially an elfling is unjustly hurt."

"The trees are angry at Adar because of me?" asked Thranduil.

"No, because of what he did to you. If the trees are angry at him, it's his fault, not yours," said Haldir. "You shouldn't call Oropher Adar. He doesn't deserve to be called Adar by anyone."

"Who should I call Adar?" asked Thranduil.

"The person who loves you and cares for you. After my parents death, Rumil raised my younger brother and me," said Haldir. "An Adar must be patient and caring with children whither they be elfling, man child or dwarf child."

"Well that rules you out, Haldir," said Elrond.

"Lord Celeborn is patient and caring. He loves me and cares for me," said Thranduil.

"That sounds like a good idea, pen neth. All the same I suggest you talk to him, before you start calling Lord Celeborn Adar," said Haldir. "However, that will have to wait until tomorrow. It is time for all good elflings to be in bed."

"Who says we're good elfling," said Elrond and Elros.

"I know you two aren't good elflings, but you're going to bed anyway," said Haldir. With that he went to tuck the elflings in for the night.  
  
.


	13. Chapter 12: Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

The next morning Thranduil was surprised to find himself in Elros’s bed, lying in his arms. He was certain that he had gone to sleep in his own bed. His dreams were another riddle. He had dreamt that he was back in Greenwood and was running from Oropher. Then he felt himself being picked up by a person he couldn’t see. At first he thought it was Oropher, but then the person carried him gently somewhere and sat down and comforted him. When Oropher showed up, the person made him go away, then sang to him in a form or elvish he didn’t recognize.

“Good morning, Mellon, did you sleep well?” asked Elros.

“I am rested, but I had a strange dream?” said Thranduil. Thranduil told him about the dream

“Last night you were crying in your sleep, so I sang a lullaby Maglor used to sing to us before the war of Wraith,” said Elros. “Then I put you in my bed and stayed with you during the night. I thought you did not need to be alone. Elrond and I shared the same bed until twenty years ago. Gil-Galad is talking about putting us in separate rooms. Though I fear someday we may be parted by a far greater distance.”

“Why?” asked Thranduil. “You are both elves.”

“We are half elves,” said Elros. “And a choice was appointed to us at the end of the First Age. We must choice to be judged either as Edain or Eldar. Elrond’s heart is with the Eldar. I long to join the Edain headed for Numenor.”

“No you cannot, please do not leave me,” said Thranduil.

“Fret not, my majority is another 50 years away,” said Elros. “Elrond and I will be here for a month, then we must return to Lindon. Lindon is our home. Just as Lothlorien is now your home,” Thranduil calmed down as a month seemed like an incredibly long time to him.

When Elrond woke, Elros was dressing Thranduil and Thranduil was protesting that he could dress himself. Elrond laughed and got dressed. When they got to the table Thranduil sat down between Celeborn and Galadriel.

“Can I call you Adar?” asked Thranduil.

“May I ask what brings about this question?” asked Celeborn.

“Haldir said that King Oropher did not deserve to be called Adar and I should find someone who cares about me to call Adar,” he said.

“You may call me Ada,” said Celeborn. “Adar is too formal. I think you should call Galadriel Nana, if you are going to call me Ada. She is my wife you know.”

 

“Ok,” said Thranduil as he hugged his new “Ada”.

Celeborn put the little elfling in his lap and cuddled him. Celebrian pouted.

“Iell nin, you have nearly reached your majority,” said Galadriel. “Pouting is not lady like.”

“Yes Naneth,” she said. “It’s just I miss sitting on Adar’s lap.”

“You are too big,” said Elros.

Besides Thranduil is your brother now,” said Elrond. “Most likely Oropher didn’t…”

“Elrond Peredhel you will not speak that name in my presence or in these boarders ever again,” said Galadriel. “Nor will anyone else!”

“Yes, Lady Galadriel,” he said. “I was just trying to say…”

“I know what you were trying to say,” she said gently. In time you will learn that some things are better left unsaid. However you are right. Thranduil should be allowed to enjoy what is left of his childhood with out the guilt of thinking that he is taking someone else’s place.”

Celeborn was comforting Thranduil who was crying, because Galadriel had gotten scary. Galadriel approached him, but he shrank in fear. She realized that this was one of the effects of the abuse.

“Thranduil, I am not going to hurt you,” said Galadriel.

“Promise?” he asked

“I promise,” she said.

“You will not hurt Elros or Elrond either?” said Thranduil.

“I will not,” she said. “I just scolded them.”

“Please do not get all scary like that again,” he asked.

Galadriel lifted the efling’s chin and kissed his cheek.


	14. Chapter 13: Guilt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Later that morning, Lord Celeborn took Thranduil to the house of healing to treat the marks on his back, in hopes of making the scars fade. Celeborn took off the elfling’s shirt to find that the more recent marks were healing very well and the scars were beginning to fade. Some of them looked like they had gone untreated. Celeborn asked Thranduil about this.

“Have you ever been seen by a healer before?” asked Celeborn.

“A... Oropher did not allow me to. He said I did not deserve to be seen by a healer,” said Thranduil.

Celeborn never wanted to hurt anyone in his life before, but at that moment he wanted to kill Oropher. Thranduil sensed the anger from Celeborn and backed away from him.

“What is the matter little one?” asked Celeborn.

“Please do not be angry with me,” said Thranduil.

“I am not angry with you,” said Celeborn.

“If you are not angry with me, why are you angry?” asked Thranduil.

“I am angry with Oropher, because of what he did to you,” said Celeborn. “Why did you think I was angry with you?”

“I am a bad elfling, I made my Nana go away,” said Thranduil.

“Thranduil, you did not make your Nana go away,” said Celeborn.

“Then why did she go away?” asked Thranduil.

“Thranduil, as you grow older, you will learn that there are some questions for which there are no answers,” said Celeborn. “I was there at your birth and I don’t know why your Naneth went away, but if I could not prevent her from going away, then certainly you could not have either.”

This answer seemed to satisfy the little elfling’s questions. Thranduil began to believe that it really was not his fault.


	15. Chapter 14 Snuggle Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Galadriel sat in her work room surrounded by cloth, thread and stuffing. Thranduil had come to Lothlorien with little more than the clothes he wore. His only passions were just enough to keep up appearances of being cared for. He had three chances of everyday clothes, one formal outfit, a few books and a mithril circuit as a sign of his being a prince. Galadriel decided to make some clothes for him, but first she would have to measure him.

“I wonder if Thranduil has ever had any toys,” she thought as she stitched pieces of fabric together and filled it with soft stuffing . “Every child needs a comfort object.”

When she was done she went to the healing rooms where Celeborn was just finishing up with Thranduil.

“How fares the elfling, beloved?” she asked/

“He is healing both in body and heart,” said Celeborn. “The heart will take longer to heal. He blames himself of Celedulan’s death.”

“I feared as much,” said Galadriel. Then she turned to the elfling. “Thranduil I have a surprise for you.”

The elflings eyes lit up as if they were stars. He hopped down from the examining table and hurried to where Galadriel stood. Galadriel gave him a the bunny she had made from cloth and stuffy. It was cuddly and soft to the touch. It has black button eyes and a pink button nose.

“I made you your very own snuggle bunny,” said Galadriel.

“Thank you, my nanny gave me a snuggle bunny a long time ago, but Oropher burnt it,” said Thranduil.

“No one is going to take this bunny from you,” said Galadriel. Galadriel hugged Thranduil as he snuggled into her arms.


	16. Chapter 15 Greenleaf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

The next day Celebrian was helping her mother measure Thranduil for some new clothes. Thranduil would not let anyone who he did now know touch him, unless some one he knew and trusted was present. For a while the twins had tried to help, but they tickling him and doing other things to make the elfling laugh. So they were kicked out. The twins wer pouting with Orphon came by.

“You look like elflings that have lost their snuggle bunnies,” said Orphon.

“They got kicked out of the fitting room, for distracting Thranduil,” said Celebrian. “It is very hard to measure a giggling elfling.”

“Thranduil is a growing elfling,” said Orphon. “You will have to get used to this sort of thing for a while. I am going to carve some wooden toys for the young prince. Do you want to help me?”

The twins smiled and their eyes lit up. The followed Orphon out to the workshop and got to work. Orphon worked on a rocking horse that looked like the horse Lord Celeborn rode, Elrond and Elros worked on a puzzle of the green leaf broach of Lorien. Celeborn came in to see how they were doing.

“I can tell Thranduil means a lot to you by the time and effort you are putting into your work,” said Celeborn. “The leaf of Lorien, whose idea was that?”

“Ours,” said Elros.

“Thranduil said that he liked the leaf pins the Lorien elves used on their cloaks,” said Elrond.

“I am sure he will like the puzzle,” said Celeborn. When Celeborn saw what Orphon was making he had to laugh. “I am sure Thranduil will love what you are making, but do not let my horse see that. Shadowbane is an overly proud horse, and will not appriate the resebelance.” Orphon understood the joke and laughed.


	17. Chapter 16 Gwador

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

After Celeborn left, his words had the twins thinking. They did care about Thranduil... a lot. He was as dear to them as a brother. They had always been very protective of him and tried to look out for him as if he were their little brother.

“I’ve been thinking about Lord Celeborn’s words to us and about Thranduil,” said Elros.

“So have I,” said Elrond. “I was thinking about asking him to be our Gwador.”

“I was thinking the same thing,” said Elros. “When do you want to ask him?”

“After lunch?” asked Elrond.

“Sounds good,” said Elros.

The twins went to get cleaned up for lunch. They found Thranduil in the wash room struggling with the soap. He was trying to wash his hands and the soap kept slipping from his grasp.

“Need help, Melon nin?” asked Elrond.

“Yes, the soap keeps getting away,” said Thranduil.

Elrond took the soap and helped the younger elfling wash his hands. Then the twins got cleaned up and headed for lunch. The twins sat Thranduil in between them and this caused the other elflings to pout. They wanted to get to know the new elfling. After lunch the twins took Thranduil aside.

“We have a very important question for you, Melon nin,” said Elrond.

“What is it?” asked Thranduil.

“Elrond and I love you as if you were our brother,” said Elros. “We would like you to be our Gwador.”

Thranduil hugged them and said that he would.

“We have something special to show you,” said Elros.

“It is in your room,” said Elrond.

Elrond and Elros lead Thranduil blindfolded to his room. Once there they took of the blindfold. Thranduil saw the wooden puzzles and the toy horse. Thranduil also notice that his snuggle bunny had a Lorien cloak on it with a cloth Lorien leaf sewn on to hold it together. There was also an elfling- sized cloak on the bed for him with an elfling sized Lorien leaf broach. He also noticed that one of the puzzles was the Lorien leaf. Thranduil hugged the twins.

“We only made the puzzles,” said Elros.

“Orphon made the horse,” said Elrond. “We don’t know about the cloak and the bunny.

“I made the cloak for the bunny,” said Celebrian from the door. “Nana made the cloak and Ada made the broach.”

Thranduil hugged them all, then went and got his bunny.

“You have a green leaf too,” he said. “So that’s what I’ll call you, Legolas!”


	18. Chapter 17: Spring Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

That evening, before supper the twins and Thranduil were on their way to the dinning hall. Thranduil was walking between the twins. As they reached the table and were about to be seated, Celebrian grabbed Thranduil. The twins suppressed the urge to give her horribly angry looks so as not to upset the younger elfling.

“Thranduil sits with us to night,” said Celebrian firmly. “You have been monopolizing his time and I want to get to know my foster brother.”

Celebrian took Thranduil over to where her friend Echuirlass was sitting. Echuirlass was a she elfling between Thranduil’s age and Celebrian’s age.

“Thranduil, this is my friend Echuirlass,” said Celebrian. “Echuirlass, this is my little brother, Thranduil.”

Thranduil wanted to say, “I’m not little.” However when Echuirlass greeted him all he could do was blush and hide behind Celebrian and realize that he was little.

“Thranduil is shy,” said Celebrian.

“I think she’s pretty,” Thranduil whispered to Celebrian.

“Would you like to sit next to me?” asked Echuirlass?

Thranduil nodded and sat down next to her.

“You’re very pretty, like Nana,” said Thranduil. Both Echuirlass and Lady Galadriel blushed. “Why did you turn pink? Did I say something wrong?” Echuirlass blushed even more and hugged Thranduil.

“No, you didn’t say anything wrong,” said Echuirlass as she kissed Thranduil’s check, causing him to blush. Over the course of dinner, Thranduil became more comfortable with Echuirlass. The twins, who were used to having Thranduil all to themselves, pouted. Though they were happy for Thranduil, they were still mad at Celebrian. They would have to go back to Linden all too soon. She could spend time with him then.

“Elrond Peredhel, Elros Peredhel, you two will stop pouting like spoilt elflings, before I send you to bed with out dessert,” warned Lord Celeborn.

“Yes sir,” they both said.

The twins stopped playing with their food and ate in silence. This was not quite the reaction Lord Celeborn had been hoping for, but at least they didn’t start another food fight like they did five summers ago. As for desert, Thranduil’s face lit up like the star of Earendil itself when he saw that the Lady had his favorite dessert made. Many of the elves laughed. They had never seen anyone, even elflings react that way to something as simple as honey cookies and milk before.

“It doesn’t take much to make him happy, does it?” asked Lady Galadriel.

“No it doesn’t,” said Lord Celeborn.  
.


	19. Chapter 18: Mischief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

After only a week in Lothlorien, the twins started pranking. At first it was only minor things that only warranted a scolding or a time out. What angered Celeborn the most was that they pulled Thranduil into their mischief. Whatever the twins were doing, Thranduil wanted to be a part of. When caught the only thing that would happen to him was he was taken away from the twins and/or tickled. Often the twins got a long lecture about being a bad influence on Thranduil.

Then one night the twins decided to go on a night raid. They sneaked out of bed and took Thranduil with them. First they raided Lord Celeborn’s garden for berries and beets. Thranduil was a little uncertain about this. Then they raided Lady Galadrieal’s orchid for fruit. Thranduil was rather uneasy about this. Then they went some where to eat their ill gotten gains and get beet juice for their next prank. When the twins told Thranduil they were going to dye Haldir’s hair pink, he decided that he was sleepy and wen back to bed.

The next morning, Haldir woke up with pink hair. His brothers were the first to notice. Orphon had a giggling fit. He sounded like he was being attacked by dwarflings who were notorious for tickling elves silly. Rumil gave and exasperated sigh.

“The Peredhel twins have struck again,” said Rumil. “Looks like they used beet juice. I should be able to get most of it out. However I think we should tell our lord and lady first.”

After Rumil and Haldir told Lady Galadriel about what had happened, she sent for the elfings. Every elfing in Caras Galdhon was brought to her. She inspected every hand for beet juice stains. The found slight traces beneath the finger nails of Elrond, Elros and Thranduil.

“I expected as much from the twins, but I am very disappointed in you Thranduil,” said Galadriel. “You need to learn to make your own decisions instead of following the twins in every thing they do.”

“He didn’t help us dye Haldir’s hair,” said Elrond.

“As soon as he found out what we were going to do with the beet juice, he left,” said Elros.

“Even if he didn’t help you dye Haldir’s hair, he was involved,” said Galadriel. “You two will spend two days in the time out room. Thranduil will spend two days under my supervision.”

Celeborn took the twins to the time out room. Thranduil stayed with Galadriel as she went about her day. The first of her duties was to oversee the she elves in the kitchen and get breakfast started. For awhile Thranduil watched the she elves prepare the morning meal then he got bored.

“Nana, can I help too?” he asked.

Celebrian laughed, “Silly cooking is for she elves, not elves.”

“Gailon cooks and he’s an elf.” Said Thranduil. “Please Nana, I want to learn to cook.”

Galadriel smiled, “You are too little to handle sharp thing and hot things, but if it keeps you out of trouble, you may learn how to cook.”

Over the next two days he learning a little about cooking, he helped measure and pout ingredients for receipts and he stirred batter for cakes and cooking and what ever didn’t have to be cut or heated. Thranduil had the time of his life.


	20. Chapter 19: Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Over the next two days he learning a little about cooking, he helped measure and pout ingredients for receipts and he stirred batter for cakes and cooking and what ever didn't have to be cut or heated. Thranduil had the time of his life. Galadriel watched him and smiled the Twins meanwhile were starting to tease him. That is after they were let out of being grounded

“Ha-ha-ha Thranduil is a she-elf” said Elrond.

Thranduil looked like he was going to cry.

“Galion cooks and he's an elf!” he said. The twins laughed even more.

“Elrond and Elros Peredhel, you will apologize to Thranduil immediately,” said Celeborn the twins immediately did so.

“Sorry Thranduil” they said Thranduil hugged them both.

Celeborn lost the frown he had “Do you want to go outside and hang out with the trees “ asked Elrond.

“Nana, may I go outside with Elrond and Elros?” asked Thranduil.

“Of course you may.” said Galadriel.

“Thank you, Nana,”said Thranduil who then went followed the twins outside, the trees whispered when he came outside

Hello trees! said Thranduil.

Hello elfling said the trees

May I climb in your branches today? asked Thranduil.

Come on up said the trees Thranduil began to climb into the tall Lorien trees, which were taller than the ones in Lindon or Greenwood and which Celeborn thought Thranduil was too little to climb yet. Actually he though he was too little to climb trees unsupervised period. It was just that Thranduil didn't know, because Oropher had not cared. Celeborn came out

“Thranduil!” he said Thranduil turned around,

“Yes, Ada.” he said

“Please come down, your too young to be up there on your own,” said Celeborn

“But, I was allowed to climb trees before,” said Thranduil confused

“Yes well before someone didn’t think you might get hurt.” said Celeborn.

Thranduil went to Celeborn. “The trees said it would be ok,” said Thranduil innocently.

“Hmm they are not your Adar,” said Celeborn.

“Are you angry with me? “ asked Thranduil softly.

“No,” said Celeborn. “Your nana wants you.”

“Ok,” said Thranduil as he went to find Galadriel. The twins took that as a sign they should leave too. As soon as all elflings were out of ear shot Celeborn spoke with the trees.

What did you think you were doing letting him climb you! he said with a frown The trees where taken aback and didn't know how to respond.He's too little said Celeborn The trees where surprised as most Lorien elflings who were too little knew better than to try. Celeborn shook his head, then explained to the trees about Thranduil's life before coming here. The trees where shocked.

We don't understand, he's such a nice little elfling, and he asked so politely. said a tree We though from his manners he had to be much older than you say he is

Unfortunatly not said Celeborn. It's taken him a while even to feel comfortable talking.

We will look out for him, promised the trees.

Hanna le said Celeborn.


	21. Chapter 20: Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Elros discover that their friend prince Thranduil (who is 25 years younger than them) is the victim of Ophoror's anger. Can the twins help him cope with memories? PG for mention of child abuse just to be safe. There is NO SLASH! sumbited to the Thranduil: the true story Challenge

Soon it was time for the twins to return to Lindon. Glorfindel came to get them. Glorfindel when told what they had been up to smiled.

“You wouldn't be smiling if it were your hair they turned pink,” said Haldir. Glorfindel laughed at this.

“You would suit that Haldir,” he said. Glorfindel noticed there was still a pink tinge to the march wardens hair Haldir scowled.

“Haldir...no scowling the wind might change and you will look like that always” said Galadriel the twins and Thranduil laughed the twins followed Glorfindel with their packs in tow. Thranduil realized that they were leaving. He started to cry.

“Please do not leave me,” he said

“Don't worry little one,” said Glorfindel. “I'll have them back before the first snows, I promise. Besides I don't think Lindon would survive them much longer than that.” Everyone laughed except the twins.

“Promise?” asked Thranduil.

“Promise,” said Glorfindel “besides my wife would have my head if I didn't”

Thranduil hugged Glorfindel around his knees. Glorfindel hugged him back then they were off. Thranduil went to Celebrian and Echuirlass. They cuddled him

“Dry your tears little elfling,” said Celebrian

“Who will make the bad dreams go away?” asked Thranduil.

“There are a lot of elves that would happily do that,” said Celebrian.

“Or she elves,” said Echuirlass.

“Exactly.” said Celebrian. “Besides if you tell nana and adar, they will even come and comfort you.”

Thranduil nodded, “But I don't know where their room is.”

Celebrian and Echuirlass took his hand and showed him Celeborn and Galadriel's room Then Celebrian showed Thranduil her room he liked her room best.

“It is very pretty,” said Thranduil.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” asked Celebrian

“Please?” said Thranduil “I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to, silly elfling,” she said Thranduil hugged her Celebrian hugged back. “It's ok Muindor Nin. I'll miss them too.”

Galadriel came to them “Thranduil, time for bed little one,” she said

“Yes, Nana,” said Thranduil. “Nana would you tuck me in and read me a story.”

Galadriel agreed. Celebrian asked if Thranduil could stay with her tonight, this was agreed. Galadriel tucked Thranduil in for a nap she got out a book and sat by the bed and read it to him. Soon Thranduil was asleep. Galadriel tucked him and put a snuggle bunny in with him. Thranduil put his right arm around the bunny and his left thumb in his mouth Galadriel smiled and the two she-elves left him Galadriel told Celeborn of what she saw “Awe how cute,” said Celeborn. Celeborn snuck into the room with pencil and sketchpad. He drew what he saw he smiled while he did so Thranduil slept peacefully till supper time when he awoke Celeborn showed him the drawing Thranduil looked at it and blushed.

“No need for that,” said Celeborn “your a beautiful elfling”

“Was I really sucking my thumb like a baby,” he asked.

“Yes but do not be ashamed,” said Celeborn

“Why only babies suck their thumbs,” said Thranduil

“No elflings do too” said Celeborn Thranduil smiled and snuggled into his arms. “I still suck mine once and awhile,” said Celeborn quietly.

“You do?” said Thranduil, “Galion said it was bad for your teeth”

“Yes I do, although your nana doesn't know that” said Celeborn.

Thranduil said, “I won't tell”

“Good ion,” said Celeborn giving him some lembas to chew on. Soon they were in the dinning hall. Thranduil sat between Galadriel, Celeborn. Celeborn showed Galadriel the picture.

“Oh meleth you’re so talented,” she said. Celeborn blushed and Galadriel kissed him “and you’re cute when you blush.”

“ADA NANA do you have to do that in public!” said Celebrian her parents smiled at her

“You will be doing that one day said Celeborn

“Ewwwwwwwwwe!” Said both Celebrian and Thranduil.

“No way,” said Celebrian.

“Yucky!” said Thranduil they both hopped down from the table and ran to their rooms.

“Elflings,” said Celeborn.

(A/N I know this is kind of soon, but I wanted to go ahead and finnish up Sworn Brothers. I will be starting a squel soon


End file.
